


where can i find a woman like that?

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Begging, Bubble Bath, Crushes, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing, Neighbors, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of ScarletWidow short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts), [Lt_sammi_matthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_sammi_matthews/gifts), [lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/gifts).



> Title from 'Jessie's Girl' cover by Mary Lambert

1\. Table of Contents

2\. ***** '[Do you want it harder, Sweetheart?" for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796686/chapters/39424141#workskin)

3\. ***** '[Take me now, take me rough' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796686/chapters/39424183#workskin)

4\. '[Gingerbread house' for kjs-s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796686/chapters/39424210#workskin)

5\. '[Smoke' for lt-sammi-matthews](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796686/chapters/39424240#workskin)

6\. '[Proof' for shrimp-boat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796686/chapters/39424264#workskin)

7\. '[Loca' for mefiora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796686/chapters/39424291#workskin)

8\. '[Rhiannon' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796686/chapters/39424333#workskin)

9\. '[Enemies to lovers' for anastasia-goddess-of-drama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796686/chapters/39424390#workskin)

10\. '[Red' for anastasia-goddess-of-drama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796686/chapters/39424414#workskin)

11\. '[Bubble baths' for anastasia-goddess-of-drama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796686/chapters/39424435#workskin)

12\. '[Fae AU' for lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796686/chapters/42521336#workskin)


	2. *'Do you want it harder, Sweetheart?" for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Oral Sex

“Do you want it harder, Sweetheart?” 

Natasha’s tone was all sweetness, but as Wanda had grown to realize, that tone usually meant trouble. The good kind, in this case. 

Wanda was clenching around Natasha’s skilled fingers, which had started out roughly fucking her. They’d now slowed down to a point where they were barely moving and the slightest touch or jolt from her other hand had Wanda right back on the edge again. 

“Yes…” she gasped. She needed the release desperately. If for no other reason than to return the favor. The thought of Natasha tied down in her place, writhing desperately was a very enticing image. “Please, Natasha…please…” 

Her thumb brushed over her clit briefly, sending her muscles into spasm again. The ache that had settled into her groin was almost unbearable.

Natasha scooted up between her knees, pushing them further apart as she lowered her red head between them. She kept Wanda’s gaze as she flicked her clit once. Twice.

Wanda was almost sobbing with want…the desire to feel her girlfriend’s tongue lap at her swollen clit was almost too much. “Natasha…”

Her release happened almost instantaneously. Once Natasha’s fingers began ramming her g-spot at the same time as she sucked her clit between her lips, flicking at it with the tip of her tongue. 

Wanda moaned loudly, bucking her hips through her release. Natasha leaned back, licking first her lips and then her fingers. She arched an eyebrow as her tongue snaked around her forefinger. 

“Your turn, Sweetheart…” Wanda reached for her, pressing her back against the sheets for a kiss. 


	3. *"Take me now, take me rough' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Oral Sex, Begging

“ _Molimo vas_ …” Wanda moaned, throwing her head back. “Please, Natasha…” 

Natasha smirked, licking one more long stripe up Wanda’s already drenched cunt. She wiggled her tongue over her clit. “Please what?” 

“Please…let me come…”

“Now…I remember saying I would lick you to your heart’s content…” Natasha flicked her tongue out again, just nicking the sensitive nub with the tip. Wanda tensed up and moaned, her body trying to force an orgasm when there just wasn’t enough stimulation. “But I also remember telling you that you couldn’t come this way…”

“I want to come… _molimo vas…_ please, Natasha. Take me now…take me rough…” 

She grinned, licking her lips clean as she sat up, letting her fingers slide through Wanda’s folds.

Natasha crooked them as she slid them inside, rubbing up against Wanda’s g-spot as she began to stroke her in earnest, scissoring her fingers to stretch her open a little more. Just a little more. She slipped a third finger inside and began to pump her hand shallowly. 

Wanda was gasping her name, her hips bucking up to meet her fingers. She braced her feet on the bed on either side of Natasha. 

Natasha took that as a sign and began to pump her hand in and out of her girlfriend’s slick pussy, harder and harder until her walls began to clench around her fingers. 

She let her thumb swipe up and over Wanda’s swollen clit until her panting became erratic. “ _Kurna…_ Fuck…coming…” 

Natasha bit her lip and watched as her cunt clamped around her fingers, warm wetness gushed out onto her hand and Wanda whimpered as she withdrew. 

“ _Dobro?”_ she asked, “Good?” 

“So good…” Wanda sighed, falling back onto the pillows. 


	4. 'Gingerbread house' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

“What are you doing?” Wanda asked, frowning down at the kitchen table. 

“I’m making a gingerbread house,” Natasha said matter-of-factly. 

“Yes, I’m familiar with the concept…what I don’t understand is why the hot glue gun is plugged in?” 

Natasha looked up at her like it was obvious. “To glue the base together.” 

“No, we can’t do that. You can’t eat hot glue.” 

“You also can’t stick a house together with royal icing. It won’t stand up.” 

“Put the glue gun away, Natasha…” Wanda insisted. 

She rolled her eyes. “FINE, have it your way.” 


	5. 'Smoke' for lt-sammi-matthews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

Natasha reached down, grabbing a stick off the ground as she poked at the smoldering cinders of their campfire. A thin wisp of smoke billowed up from the pile. “Sorry I let the fire go out…”

Wanda reached down to grasp her hand. She used the other to manipulate the smoke into intricate designs in the air. “It is alright…I’m sure we’ll figure out another way to keep warm…” 


	6. 'Proof' for shrimp-boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Kissing

“You want proof?” Natasha asked, reaching for her hands and pressing them back against the wall behind her. 

Wanda nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. “Yes. I want proof, Natasha. Because I don’t believe you.” 

“Why not? Do you really think I’d lie about something like this? About being attracted to you?” 

Wanda didn’t answer, just jerked her chin slightly. 

Natasha pressed her lips firmly to hers. “There…do you believe me now?” She kissed her again, the sweet slide of her lips almost making Wanda cry out. “How about now?” 

Wanda smirked. “I might need a little more convincing…” 


	7. 'Loca' for mefiora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Loca' by Shakira.
> 
> Fluff, Crushes, Established Relationship

It was crazy. 

That was the only word to describe it. 

Crazy because even though Wanda only known Natasha for a few months, she couldn’t really recall a time without her. 

Crazy because while she’d had crushes before, she’d never had the depth of feeling for anyone that she felt for Natasha. 

Crazy because Wanda couldn’t get enough of her. 

Natasha could be across the room, but if she wasn’t by her side, she might as well have been across the world. Wanda CRAVED her. 

And while she’d been scared to tell her at first, Natasha had been surprisingly okay with that. She definitely tried her best to satisfy that craving. 

Kissing was a thrill. Setting off fireworks under her skin wherever they touched. 

The heat. Was intense. Ignited by a single look, oftentimes turning a cuddle session on the couch into the stuff of Wanda’s wildest fantasies by a single quirk of a red eyebrow. 

Her hands sought out every inch of skin she could reach. Grasping toned muscle through denim, or through silk and satin if they were feeling fancy. 

Natasha could definitely wear ALL the silky lingerie that Wanda used to spy in the windows of some of the specialty boutiques. Things that would have made her BLUSH weeks before suddenly caused a slightly different reaction. The blush was still happening…but…she’d leave it at that. 

And now SHE was wearing it too. Bolstered by the soft purr of her lover, who really liked looking at the younger woman in various stages of undress.

Wanda didn’t recognize herself sometimes. So confident in her appearance, that she didn’t mind wearing the Black Widow’s love bites in places that were visible to everyone. 

The change was noticeable in other areas too. 

She didn’t wait for Pietro to talk for her anymore, having no problems with verbal communication. Calm, instead of force-throwing hand weights at the mirror in the weight room when she felt she was being slighted.

Natasha never made her feel weird. She was the only person other than Pietro who was capable of making her feel like a normal person. 

It wasn’t just a one-way relationship either. Wanda helped Natasha as much as the other helped her. Calming her mind during the night terrors that sometimes found her screaming herself hoarse into the darkness of their bedroom. Coaxing her to talk. To share aloud instead of going into her mind. Soothing her shaking body when the memories were too much. Helping her climb over the walls she erected around herself. 

Maybe the idea was crazy: The Scarlet Witch and the Black Widow. 

Maybe they were both crazy for trying it.

But they’d DEFINITELY be crazy to let it go. 


	8. 'Rhiannon' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Rhiannon' by Fleetwood Mac.
> 
> Fluff

“Here…” Natasha slid a box towards her, red wrapping paper and a matching bow. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Wanda started to frown, “Wh—“ 

“Don’t get too excited…it’s not much…just something I bought for myself, but…it looks better on you…” Natasha stammered, her cheeks reddening a little and looking positively adorable. She caught Wanda’s gaze and shook her head slightly, turning to walk away. “Enjoy it.” 

“Natasha…” Wanda protested, still holding the half opened gift in her hand. 

“Enjoy it.” 

Wanda sighed and tore off the paper, opening the box to reveal a red jacket just like the one Pietro had ‘borrowed’ for her during that first fight alongside the Avengers. The one she’d subsequently ruined.

She threw out the box and the paper, folding the jacket over her arm and walking off in the direction Natasha left in. 

Wanda contemplated breaking one of her own rules by opening her mind and trying to read where Natasha was headed, but instead she walked back to her own apartment. 

She shut and locked the door, the jacket still draped over her arm while she turned on a light, not entirely surprised to see Natasha sprawled out comfortably on her couch.

“Did you try it on yet?” she asked. 

“How did you get inside my apartment?” Wanda asked, not really caring how she did it, but it was the sensible thing to say.

“Your passcode was easy to guess,” she smirked. “Did you try it on yet?” 

“That’s bullshit and no, not yet.” 

“Your initials and birthday. Try it on.” 

Wanda arched an eyebrow, pulling the jacket on, sliding her hands up under hair to pull it out from the collar. It fit well, just like the last one. She and Natasha were apparently the same size through the shoulders. 

“Is this all you wanted?” she smirked, “A quick fashion show?” 

Natasha responded by kicking off her shoes, propping them up on the coffee table. “What’s for dinner?” 

Wanda plopped down beside her, “I do not know. What are you making?” 

Natasha pushed her playfully. Wanda returned the shove. And it went back and forth until they were both giggling and wrapped in the other’s embrace. 

“Do you like your gift?” Natasha asked, the words forming against Wanda’s collarbone. 

“I do…but I’m a little mad because I thought we decided not to get gifts…because we aren’t labeling this.”

“Once again, we decided not to BUY gifts, and I didn’t buy this. I already had it.” 

“Pft. Details.”

“If I was your girlfriend, I suppose I could tell you that your presence is present enough…” Natasha said, twisting so her head was in Wanda’s lap, “But I’m not your girlfriend, so you owe me.” 

“You can say you’re not my girlfriend all you want. Doesn’t make it true…” Wanda teased, brushing the hair from her face. 

“Fine…” she conceded, closing her eyes. “I’m your girlfriend.” 

“Thank you.” 

“But you still owe me…”


	9. 'Enemies to Lovers' for anastasia-goddess-of-drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Enemies to Lovers, Neighbors, No Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing NOW? I’m trying to sleep and it’s like you’re teaching a giant baby how to walk in the apartment above mine.”

Natasha snorted, almost just closing the door in Wanda’s face, but she didn’t. 

Because the other woman was just so _cute_ when she was annoyed. And Wanda was definitely annoyed. “What if I said yes, eh? I am teaching a giant baby how to walk up here. You’re interrupting our lesson, Maximoff.” 

Wanda rolled her eyes. “I am just using sarcasm as an example. You’re interrupting my beauty sleep.” 

Natasha crossed her arms and stood back, appraising her. She shrugged, nodding once. “You’re beautiful enough.” 

She shut the door on Wanda’s flabbergasted face. Maybe that would give her something else to think about.

In the meantime, Natasha figured she’d take up tap dancing.


	10. 'Red' for anastasia-goddess-of-drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

Natasha ran her fingers through her hair, wrinkling her nose in the mirror. “I liked it better red…” she pouted. 

Wanda’s arms encircled her waist, resting her head on Natasha’s shoulder as they both gazed at Natasha’s reflection, complete with brand new blonde tresses. 

“I think you look lovely…” Wanda began. “But then again, I could possibly be biased, so you would do well not to heed my opinion…” Nat smiled, turning her head so her girlfriend could press a gentle kiss to her cheek before continuing. “But they say blondes have more fun, so maybe you should heed it.” 


	11. 'Bubble baths' for anastasia-goddess-of-drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Bubble Baths, Fluff

From the moment Natasha sunk down into the hot water, she knew she wasn’t getting _anything_ else done that night. 

Wanda’s fingers began to weave their magic, both figuratively and literally. To the tune of a deep tissue shoulder massage and some kind of calming spell that filled the room and helped Nat sink back into the comfort.

She hummed, allowing the rhythmic pull and push of Wanda’s fingers squash any stress she might have remaining from what had to have been one of her top ten worst work days in her life. And coming from her, that was saying a _lot_.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Wanda asked, her lips close to Nat’s earlobe, tickling her skin. 

Natasha shook her head. “I want to relax, and then I want to help you relax… and then I want to go to sleep in your arms.” 

“Fair enough,” her girlfriend replied.


	12. 'Fae AU' for lucdarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arranged Marriage Prompts
> 
> 20\. Fae AU - The Fae Queen (Wanda) tricks Natasha into eating something in Faerie. 
> 
> Fae and Fairies, AU- Fae, Fae Magic

Natasha blinked, staring up into the hazel eyes of the only being on earth to best her. 

And she was wearing her red jacket.

Wanda smirked, tilting her head to the side as her left leg slowly crossed over the right one. Dark lips hid razor sharp fangs, instead of the slightly crooked pearly teeth Natasha remembered. Her face had shifted. Growing more angular, but infinitely beautiful as well. 

Her jet black combat boots were caked with mud from the forest. Her black nail, once chipped and chewed, were long and luscious. And even now, Natasha wanted to feel the scrape of them against her scalp. “Say something,” the being coaxed, allowing her nails to scrape along the arm of her stone throne.

_ Kiss me. Touch me. Keep me safe. _

The words curdled on her tongue. Natasha couldn’t ask for any of those things. Not when she was stuck here. Stuck now because of a sweet smile that had lured her in.

A smile she hadn’t realized was a ploy.

“How dare you…” she hissed.

Wanda didn’t miss a beat. “How dare I? How dare I… well… it was simple, Ms. Romanov. I saw something I wanted in my court. And I procured it for my court.” She gestured to the glowing fruit on the ground between them. “Didn’t you like it? Wasn’t it the sweetest… the juiciest… the best-tasting thing you’ve ever put on your tongue?”

“Irrelevant,” Natasha answered.

“Oh, I think not, dear one. Because as delicious as that fruit was, I am ten times the better. Now. Say something.”

“How d--”

“Say something  _ different _ , Natasha…” Wanda implored, her eyes widening.

Natasha’s feet felt frozen to the spot. “Kiss me,” she whispered, almost scared to speak the words.

Wanda’s lips pulled into a devilish grin, revealing each row of razor-sharp teeth. Teeth that could rip Natasha apart. Except, strangely… she knew they wouldn’t.

“I thought you’d never ask, darling.”


End file.
